minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Caron May-Anna Winchester
Caron Winchester 'is a huntress who hunts Supernatural creature with her twin sister, Carmon Winchester, and her two brothers, Sam and Dean. Caron is portrayed by actress, Lucy Kate Hale. She is also portrayed by Erica Dasher as a teen (mainly in flashbacks & in the AU with Glee). Caron’s name comes from one of the two black cats that Mary owned during her teenage years. She has a half brother named Adam and a half sister named Eve. Also Caron is known to be the reincarnate of a former Angel named Allera, who was sister to Archangel Michael. 'Personality Caron is different than her twin sister and older brother. Instead she is a lot like Sam, being she is sensitive, rational, and more innocent. Some times Caron would consider wanting to live a ‘normal’ life. She tried this during her child/teen years. During her junior high and high school life, she joined the Cheerleading squad, much to the dismay of her sister and brothers. Caron looks up to Dean in many ways and sometimes adopts some of Dean's mannerisms. Over the years, Caron has given up on the idea of a normal life, and has accepted that she is a freak. At the end of Season5 and onward through Seasons 6&7, Caron has become an Angel and therefore becomes more ‘pure’ in her hunting ways. She often resorts to using her angelic powers to maintain and/or kill the creature she is hunting. In the Season6 finale, Caron reveals to Castiel and her siblings that she is pregnant. And revealed it be at least 3-5 months in. In the end of the Season7 episode, Hello Cruel World, Caron is rushed to the hospital and later on gives birth to her daughter, Mary Grace Winchester. From here on after, Caron fights to avenge her husband’s death and to save her daughter. 'Weapons' Caron uses various weapons, her favorite being knives of any sorts. Sometimes she will use pistols and shotguns. Later on she resorts to using her powers instead. She carries small handguns in holders along her waist, and sheaths knives in her boots. 'Powers and Skills' *'Supernatural Abilities': Supported by the blood from the Yellow-Eyed Demon, Azazel, being able to read minds and a slight telekinetic ability. *'Demon Exorcism/Destruction': Gained in Season4 and continues till the present seasons. Obtained when she bargained with Castiel, and was heightened when she became an Angel herself (end of Season5). Thanks to her training as a hunter by her father, Caron is skilled with firearms and melee weapons. In the first two seasons Caron is often hesitant about her brothers’ and sisters’ uses of criminal skills, however this lessens over time. She has vast knowledge of the supernatural and is considered the “go-to girl for myths and lore”. Caron is proficient in reading spells written in foreign languages such as Latin and is often stuck with doing the research for their latest hunt. Caron exhibits both telekinetic and precognitive abilities at various times throughout the series. She is immune to a demon-spawned virus, called Croatoan. Unlike Sam’s supernatural abilities, Caron’s abilities don’t stop after the death of Azazel in Season 2; instead they are heightened prior to the Season4 premier and continue to grow as the series progresses. Caron’s powers are a result of being fed demon blood by Azazel. In "No Rest For the Wicked", Caron demonstrates an immunity to Lilith's attack, and later on Samhain's similar-looking attack. At the start of the fourth season, Caron has learned to use her powers to exorcise demons with the help of Castiel, who cancelled out the Demon blood with his own, thereby paving the way for her Angelic abilities. In "Death Takes a Holiday", Caron is shown to have grown more powerful, resisting demonic attacks and other abilities. In "On the Head of a Pin", it is revealed that the "boosts" in her abilities are a result of Castiel’s blood flowing in her veins, in place of Azazel‘s. Caron’s powers are increased to the point where she can kill demons outright, as opposed to simply exorcising them. The same light flickers under their skin as if killed with the Colt or the knife. She is also able to telekinetically grip demons with his powers and torture them. At the end of Season5, Caron becomes an Angel, amplifying her powers to infinite extremes. 'Early Life' Caron May-Anna Winchester was born on May 2, 1983 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. She is the couple's final child and youngest, four years younger than her older brother Dean, and only minutes younger than Sam and Carmon. She is named after one of two cats owned by Mary in her teen years. When Caron was only six months old on November 2, 1983, her mother Mary was killed in her nursery by the demon Azazel, whom her mother walked in on while he was standing by the crib she shared with Carmon and Sam, feeding all three of them demon blood. Infant Caron is saved from the ensuing fire when her father takes her out of his crib and gives her to a four year old Dean, who then carries her, Sam, and Carmon outside while their father unsuccessfully tries to rescue their mother. Caron and her siblings spent their childhood moving from town to town every few weeks while their father hunted supernatural beings and their mother's killer. Until the age 8, Caron believed that her mother had died in a car accident and her father was a traveling salesman, until Dean revealed to her, as well as Sam and Carmon, the existence of the paranormal. Caron apparently started hunting alongside her brothers, sister, and father around the age of twelve, however she began wanting a normal life without monsters and later in her life a teacher of hers encouraged her to carve her own life instead of following the "family business" after reading Caron’s story about her taking care of her brother on a ‘hunting trip’. 'AU with Glee ' Caron Winchester also debuts in Glee in my fan-made crossover. Her span of episodes ranges from Season2 episode6 (Never Been Kissed) to Season2 episode20 (Prom Queen). She again appears in Season3 episode8 (Hold on to Sixteen) and, as of now, plans to stay through till Nationals and the Graduation of her New Directions senior friends. For her complete biography in the Glee AU, see Caron Winchester (Glee AU) Category:LiveActionOC 'Supernatural' 'Season1' At the start of the series, Caron is seen on crutches after an accident from their last case. She was happy to see her brother again, and praised him for going to collage. She revealed she and Carmon were taking classes online, without Dean knowing. After defeating a Woman in White and discovering a trail to find their father, Caron rides back to drop Sam off back at Stanford, but she get’s a strange feeling that something isn’t right. Her theories were proven when Sam’s girlfriend were killed in the same manner as their mother. The siblings deal with dangerous mythical creatures and urban legends such as the wendigo, Bloody Mary, and shape-shifters. During this time, Caron begins experiencing episodes sudden headaches, claiming their from voices in her mind. The season finale concludes with Sam, Dean, Carmon, Caron, and their father John escaping from a horrific crash with The Demon in Salvation, Iowa. While Sam is driving the Winchesters to a hospital after Dean, Caron and John were hurt, a truck crashes into them, causing massive damage to Dean's Impala with the Winchesters inside, and leaving their fate uncertain at best… 'Season2' At the beginning of the second season, the Winchesters are at the Nashville hospital, with Sam, Carmon, Caron and John escaping with minor injuries, while Dean is on the brink of death. In a deal with Azazel, John sacrifices his soul in exchange for Dean's life. At the end, the siblings mourn for their father's death. The siblings meet with three people that John once knew: Ellen Harvelle, her daughter Jo, and their computer genius associate Ash. They assist the siblings in their hunting. As the Winchesters start taking a more active role in hunting, Sam begins to search for psychic children like him and his sisters to find out Azazel's plan of which they are a part. At first glance, Caron showed an interest in Ash and the two had a brief romance, they even kissed a few times. Eventually Caron learns from Dean that before their father's death, John told Dean that Azazel is planning to turn her, Carmon, and Sam evil and that Dean must save them but if he cannot Dean must kill them. Although angered at her father and brother upon learning this revelation, Caron concludes to save as many people as possible so that she can change his destiny. Since "Hunted", Caron has learned what her father told Dean moments before his death: that if he (Dean) could not save Sam and the Twins, he would have to kill them. In the episode "Born Under a Bad Sign", Sam and Caron are possessed by the same demon responsible for Meg's and Mark’s possession in Season1. It is also hinted at that this is also the same demon that lead to the death of Ellen's husband. It becomes clear that if the time comes for Dean to shoot his brother and sister, Dean would not be able to do so. In this episode Sam and Caron (while still possessed) also kill another hunter. Also Caron, still possessed, shoots Dean in the shoulder. In the episode "What Is and What Should Never Be", the Winchesters are not close in the alternate reality created by a djinn. Neither Sam nor Dean, or the Twins had ever hunted, and Jessica is Sam's fiancée. Carmon and Caron go to different collages, and have different majors. Caron is also engaged to a fellow student, named Jimmy Novak. As in reverse to reality, their mother is alive, but their father is dead. In the season finale, Sam and the Twins are transported to an abandoned town along with Azazel's other chosen children. There she learns Azazel's plans: she and the other children will kill one another and the last one surviving will lead a demon army. Caron’s mother, Mary, interrupted Azazel during the process of feeding Sam and the Twins demon blood, and thus was killed. It is also revealed that Mary knew Azazel prior to the attack in their nursery. During this time, Caron reconnects with Andy, whom she formed a friendship with when they first met, and she flirts with Jake, who flirts back. Although Caron and her siblings try to protect the other children, various fights ensue, and the children are killed off one by one. Eventually, only Jake, Caron, Sam, and Carmon are left. That night, Jake and Caron talk, the conversation leads to Jake asking Caron to join him in leading the demon army. Caron refuses, saying she would never betray her family, at which point Sam is stabbed by Jake Talley, Carmon and Caron are thrown on the ground, breaking their spines. Sam dies in Dean's arms, while Carmon died instantly, Caron wasn’t completely dead, but was rather unconscious. A desperate and depressed Dean sells his soul to the Crossroads Demon for Sam and the Twins’ resurrection. With the help of fellow hunters Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle, the Winchesters track down Jake, but are unable to stop him from opening a gateway to Hell on Azazel's orders. However, Caron shoots Jake and kills him in cold blood. After the gateway is closed and Azazel is finally killed by Dean, with assistance from John who escaped from Hell, when Sam, Carmon, and Caron learn that they were dead and Dean sold his soul to bring them back, Sam and the Twins promise Dean that they will save him no matter what it takes… 'Season3' As Caron continues to do whatever she can to save Dean from going to Hell, she begins to become more ruthless and is willing to kill anything demonic even if his prey is part human. Caron later reveals that she is trying to become more like Dean who is more willing kill human enemies. This reasoning is Caron’s view that if she fails to save Dean's soul she must be ready to face a world full of demons on her own. Caron also dulls her dismay in alcohol, drinking more often than normal. Season 3 focuses on Caron taking a much darker tone than she had had previously, while desperately trying to find a loophole in Dean's deal. In the Season Finale, Dean is down to 30 hours and Sam suggests they summon Ruby. Not trusting her, they take her knife and head for Indiana where they find out Lilith is located. After many attempts to try to kill Lilith, the Winchesters fail. Dean discovers Lilith is possessing Ruby's previous body and sends Hell Hounds after him. A crying Caron and Sam plead Lilith to stop. Caron is in much more pain as she can see the Hell Hounds ripping Dean to shreds. She gathers her strength, Caron resists Lilith’s powers and shoots all the Hell Hounds she sees. She kills most of them and turns to her brother’s body. One more Hell Hound remains and attacks Caron, scratching her back leaving five claw marks. She turns and shoots the Hound between the eyes. After Dean is dead, Lilith shoots a "burning white light" at Sam and the Twins but they are left unharmed as they are immune. After that, Lilith is scared that her powers do not work on them and leaves. After that, Carmon mysteriously vanishes leaving Sam and Caron to mourn Dean. '4-month period between Season 3&4' After Dean's death, Caron has lost all contact with Bobby, Sam, and Carmon. She cut herself off from everyone she loved. During the four month period, Caron met Castiel. Caron went hunting for a month straight, then gave up all together. She prayed to God to bring Dean back from Hell. Her prayers were answered by Castiel. The next three months, Caron hunts for the Angels, and by the end, her five Hell Hound scratches are replaced by three tattoos. She has the Star of David on her right shoulder, a cross on her left shoulder, and Angel Wings on her lower back. 'Season4' Category:LiveActionOC Category:Female OC